Vivo
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Era su fragancia lo que respiraba, era ella lo que le daba el sentido a su existencia.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Exhalar. Es todo lo que podía hacer. Cada vez estaba más asfixiado. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Iba a morir ahogado en una fiesta.

La gravedad nunca había sido antagónica para Draco Malfoy, siempre la había considerado un agente neutro con la que podía coexistir.

Hasta ahora.

Draco intentó levantar la cabeza, y se olvidó de la tarea fundamental de respirar. Era algo digno de ver.

No podía recordar cuanto tiempo había estado sentado ahí, talvez unas pocas horas. Aunque a él le parecieron días. Todo lo que sabía era que su espalda estaba rígida, las piernas no le respondían y no podía levantar su cabeza, aunque lo intentara.

Una irónica voz en su mente le decía que debía ser feliz, pues él había trabajado para eso. Debía levantarse y celebrarlo.

Se sentía fatal, peor aún que cuando su padre le había dicho la fecha exacta para recibir la marca, peor que cuando habló voluntariamente con Harry Potter.

Había estado ahí, en el duro y frío suelo, sentado, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Incapaz de moverse durante horas. Cerró los ojos, alejando los pensamientos y recuerdos.

Draco esperaba, de alguna manera, que las cosas le fueran mejor, y ahí estaba él, con 21 años, y legalmente la Mansión Malfoy era suya.

Aunque Lucius le hubiera repudiado y se hubiera asegurado de que no tuviera ni un mísero knut. Pero ahora, Draco tenía previsto vender su mansión cuando le hubiese quitado el polvo. Y regalarle a su madre una casa de vacaciones en Italia, que era lo que ella siempre había deseado.

Después de todo, El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado hace 7 horas, 41 minutos y 29 segundos.

Pero él no tenía prisa para hacer frente a los fríos hechos. Se sentía preocupado. Seguía sin poder moverse ni poder respirar. Cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más adormecido. Talvez, si hacía algo de fuerza, podría mover el cuello y mirar a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que no vería nada más que cabello rojo. Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba a su alrededor.  
Según Potter, gracias a su información se había conseguido salvar muchas vidas.

Aún le costaba aceptar su reciente amistad con el héroe que vivió. Obviamente, estas cosas sólo ocurren cuando dos personas se necesitan mutuamente para subsistir.

Talvez, si él se centraba en sí mismo por un rato, podría lograr mover dos pulgadas su cuello. Funcionó. Entonces miró el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo.

¿Libertad u opresión? Él había escogido la libertad, entonces ¿porqué se sentía tan oprimido?

- Malfoy.-una voz la llamó. Era Charlie Weasly.-Únete a la fiesta, amigo.

Draco casi se axfixia, levantó la cabeza sólo unas pulgadas más, y poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

- Ahora voy.-dijo antes de hundir su cabeza en sus hombros.

- Diviértete, no seas tan antisocial.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, Charlie se marchó. Para Draco, Charlie era una persona digna de confianza, pero esta vez, no se sentía con ánimos para hacerle caso.

Todo lo que podía hacer Draco era mantenerse vivo ¿qué era lo que esperaban los demás de él?

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo podía estar sin pensar en la guerra, en su padre, contó hasta 11 antes de volver a recordar el cadáver de su padre. Se extremeció incoscientemente, exhalando el aire inexistente de sus pulmones.

Charlie tenía razón, él debía estar en la fiesta, disfrutando y bebiendo whisky de fuego. Sin embargo, se encontraba solo, en la cocina, sin moverse. Trató de ponerse en pie, se balanceó ligeramente. Enderezó la espalda, para inclinarse contra la pared y obsevó su entorno. Parpadeó un par de veces.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, respiró, sintiendo como el aire quemaba sus pulmones.

Había visto y hecho demasiado para ganar la guerra. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Su respiración forzada se volvió a escuchar de nuevo, se estaba volviendo a ahogar. Inhaló de nuevo y volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Draco?

Ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los castaños de Hermione.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó cerrando un ojo por la brillante luz, manteniendo el otro fijo en ella.

Hermione le miraba, ahora le costaba abrir el ojo que tenía fijo en ella. Estaba delante de él con la cara demasiado cerca. Draco consiguió ponerse en pie, ella le tendió una mano y él la miró confuso.

- No voy a morder.

Draco vaciló y, con cautela, agarró la mano que la castaña le extendía. Entonces ella le ayudó a levantarse. Él se tropezó, su falta de equilibrio se debía a la inmovilidad de las últimas horas, consiguió establecerse a centímetros de ella buscando frenéticamente su mirada.

Ya no se sentía tan adormecido, ella le estaba mirando mientras ponía una mano en el brazo del rubio. Su piel le quemaba ante el contacto. No hicieron falta palabras, cuando ella movió sus brazos hacia el cuello de él y movió la cara del rubio hacia su clavícula, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Conmocionado, el corazón de Draco bombeó con el doble de fuerza, de nuevo se asfixiaba, pero ahora de una manera totalmente distinta.

El rubio envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de la castaña, atrayéndolo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, expresando todos los sentimientos que tenía guardado.

- No te dejaré nunca, Draco.

Con eso, el rubio recuperó el aire que le faltaba y volvió a sentirse vivo.


End file.
